


speedreading

by plain_and_simple_tailor (ectogeo)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Julian Bashir and Elim Garak's Book Club, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, set in maybe season 2 or 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/plain_and_simple_tailor
Summary: Julian tries to get through the end of a dull Cardassian epic before lunch with Garak, but his focus keeps getting derailed by his feelings for his friend. He impulsively decides he needs to do something about all these distracting feelings.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	speedreading

Julian was sprawled across his couch, reading from the PADD on his lap. It was almost, but not quite, time to head to the Replimat to meet up with Garak for lunch, and in the meantime he was working diligently on consuming the terribly dense book Garak had given to him last week. He was nearing the end, but he knew he would be cutting it close if he wanted to finish it without being late to their lunch. (But he _had_ to finish it!)

Julian looked forward to their weekly lunches so much that he was already buzzing with anticipation, and could barely concentrate on the words on the screen. He enjoyed conversations with Garak, whose quick wit and fascinatingly alien perspectives made every discussion lively and engaging. He couldn’t wait for Garak tell him another obvious lie about how he just happened to find classified information in the pocket of a jacket he was altering. He couldn’t wait to hear Garak’s thoughts on the books they’d selected for each other. He couldn’t wait for Garak’s hand to brush against his as Garak passed him a new data rod containing the file for yet another awful novel about the importance of sacrifice and devotion to the state.

Julian would never admit to anyone how much those brief moments of contact motivated his participation in their informal book club. Cardassian literature was not light reading material. They were usually long repetitive slogs with far too much unsubtle state propaganda. (Garak insisted that the blatant propaganda was essential to the art form. “I mean, really, my dear doctor, young Cardassians have to learn how to spin the truth in support of state interests from somewhere!”) As a result, sometimes the only way Julian could convince himself to read the next chapter was to remember that once he finished this book he could get a new one from Garak… and that meant another chance for their hands to meet.

Just thinking about it took his breath away a little bit. It was embarrassing. A touch as simple as that was nothing that should make his heart flutter and his blood pound. He was no innocent. He’d had his fill of attractive and interesting people. But what he felt for Garak felt as raw and deep and devastating and unapproachable as a first crush. The kind of crush where you know they can’t possibly reciprocate because what you feel is so over the top and disproportionate to what has actually happened between the two of you, and at the same time you don’t know what you’d do if they turned you down. So you let it go on unacknowledged to spare yourself the possible rejection, and desperately pursue any course of action that will lead to even the slightest, least meaningful, and briefest of touches…

He snapped out of his meandering thoughts again, and resumed reading. He swiped to the next page of the novel, and read it as quickly as he could. The way his parents had tinkered with his mind allowed him to read much faster than the average person without sacrificing comprehension. He delighted in the misuse of his so-called “gifts.” It gave him spiteful pleasure to employ his genetic enhancements in service of something as ill-advised and dangerous as flirting with an exiled Cardassian spy. He smiled wryly. Surely _that_ hadn’t been amongst his parents’ intentions when they were ticking the box for speedreading on the order form for their shiny brand new son.

A few minutes passed as he barreled through the words on the page. Garak would probably be annoyed when he found out how quickly he’d read it. Garak often teased him about being incapable of savoring anything.

But Julian didn’t want to waste time savoring things like overwrought Cardassian prose or the taste of his lunch when they were just means to an end. He only needed to eat food to survive. (And the faster he ate, the more of his lunch hour he could spend talking to Garak.) He only needed to read the book in order to discuss its themes and argue about its quality with Garak. (And the faster he read one book, the sooner he could get a new one, and maybe feel Garak’s fingers gently brush his.) Usually what Julian was trying to savor was his time with Garak himself.

He finally turned to the last page, feeling a soaring sense of accomplishment...

...until he realized there was an epilogue. And it was _long!_ His stomach sank. He looked at the chronometer at the top of the PADD and knew there was no way he could show up on time if he tried to finish the epilogue too. In fact, he might not make it on time, even if he left right now! But waiting a full week until his next opportunity for casual physical contact with Garak was out of the question! He cast his eyes frantically around his quarters for ideas, and… oh yes, that would do nicely. He grabbed a glossy piece of paper out of the top of a thin rectangular box on his way out of his quarters, and practically ran to the turbolift.

He paused to catch his breath and compose himself before rounding the corner to the Replimat. He saw Garak sitting at their usual table. He already had his lunch tray (curse his Cardassian punctuality!), so Julian smiled and waved, then got in line for the replicator.

After waiting impatiently in line behind some indecisive Bajorans, he plopped his own tray down on the table. “Really sorry I’m late, Garak. I was reading the book you gave me last time, and I got so caught up in trying to finish it that I lost track of the time.”

“Oh, did you enjoy it that much?” he said, sounding surprised.

“Hmm? No, quite the opposite. Unfortunately reading took a lot longer than usual because I kept getting distracted by other thoughts, because the book itself was so dreadfully boring.”

“Ah, that is the response I expected.”

“Wait, you expected me to hate it? Why do you keep making me read books that you know I’ll find mind-numbingly dull?” Julian whined petulantly, but playfully.

“My dear doctor,” Garak said in mock affront, “I only give you literature of the highest caliber. I can’t be held responsible for your unrefined Human palate.”

“Mmm, I’m sure,” he said, unconvinced. “Well, I did enjoy the romantic subplot, I wish there had been more chapters about that. I liked concept of the forbidden romance between the archon and the conservator, and how being together gave them different perspectives on the other’s side. They both started out so sure they were right, but during the course of the trial both ended up changing their mind as a result of their lover’s viewpoint.” He looked Garak right in the eyes, and tried to be charming as he said, “I guess I just love the idea of romance as a way to see the world from a totally different perspective.”

“Hmm, yes, I suppose it was beautifully tragic how their irresponsible love for each other blinded them to their duty to justice… They stayed together even though it created a clear conflict of interest… Their careless pillow talk invalidated the results of countless trials… Such a sad story, but at least there was a happy resolution to that plotline.”

“Really?? You consider that happy? They couldn’t actually be together— Oh, wait... whatever you’re talking about must be in the epilogue...”

“Indeed.”

He sighed. He had been hoping nothing too major happened in the epilogue so he could try to get away with not actually reading it, but it seemed the jig was up. “I admit that I haven’t quite gotten through the epilogue yet... I thought I had finished the book, and then I couldn’t believe there was still 50 more pages of epilogue!!”

“Then I suppose I won’t be giving you another book this week, as you still have to finish the last one.”

“Ugh, fine,” he groaned, feeling like a student who had just been chided by the professor for failing to complete the assigned reading. “So, tell me, do they finally come forward and declare their love for each other so they can be together openly?”

“Quite the contrary! Their illicit affair is discovered by the authorities and they are put on trial themselves. They are found guilty and executed.”

“You can’t be serious...” he said, aghast. “How could that possibly be a happy ending for them?”

“Oh, no, you misunderstand. I’m sure the couple is quite, hmm, _displeased_ about their well-deserved fate. But the systemwide broadcast of their public execution is certainly a joyous day for the Cardassian people! Everyone in the Cardassian Union is reassured that the justice system is once again free from all corruption! What could be happier than that?”

“Ugh… That can’t possibly be the moral of the story. That’s... so pointlessly cruel and oversimplified. And ‘corruption’? What are you talking about? They didn’t actually do anything wrong! All they did was listen to each other, and fall in love, and try to make the world a slightly better place!”

“Ah, so perhaps you’re suggesting that such an extreme punishment for their relatively benign crime was meant to be read as a critique of the close-mindedness of the Cardassian justice system? Be careful who you share that opinion with, it is quite a radical interpretation,” he said, with such exaggerated shock and with such sparkle in his eyes that Julian wondered if that secretly really was Garak’s interpretation. _Everything is true, especially the lies,_ he thought, and grinned.

Suddenly, Julian’s combadge beeped out a reminder that his shift was about to start.

“Oh, shut up,” he said resentfully to the combadge as he silenced its alarm.

He regretted that he had to leave so soon. But he still had a plan that would maybe allow him to spend some time with Garak even sooner than lunch next week.

“Hey, Garak, um... I really have to go, but as an apology for being a little bit late, and for not finishing the book yet, and, I _suppose_ ,” he smirked and rolled his eyes dramatically, “for having what you consider to be _appalling_ taste in fine literature, I brought a treat for you…” He took the folded up piece of glossy paper out of his pocket and held it out for Garak. Garak looked him in the eyes, mouth slightly open in curiosity and wonder. After a moment, Garak reached out and cradled his hand around Julian’s, lingering just a fraction of a second too long (and Julian savored it), then pulled the folded piece of paper from his hand. He opened it, and was clearly puzzled.

“I’m not sure I understand what this is.”

“It’s the insert from a box of chocolates. It’s kind of a map that shows you which flavor is where.”

Garak was certainly intrigued, but he frowned slightly at how many of them mentioned some kind of nut or legume. “And what is the significance of you giving it to me?”

He braced himself. _Here goes nothing..._ “It’s... well, it’s an invitation for you to come share them with me sometime. In my quarters, on an evening when you’re not busy. Maybe around dinnertime? None of these chocolates are anywhere near as good as Delavian chocolates unfortunately, but we can take turns trying all the different flavors and finding our favorites. And once we’ve spoiled ourselves rotten with chocolates, we can continue to discuss the books we’ve read, or just talk about anything we want for however long we want, without alarms interrupting us, and without worrying about needing to be somewhere later.”

Garak was stunned speechless.

Julian touched Garak’s arm softly. “I just want to spend more time with you, Garak. So if this suggestion about sampling chocolates doesn’t appeal to you, then maybe you have another idea for something we could do as a date?”

“My dear doctor, it sounds wonderf... a date?!” His eyes widened in shock as he finished processing what Julian had said.

A wave of renewed nervousness crashed over Julian. “I mean, yes, um, but only if you want it to be! If you aren’t interested in me in that way, I totally understand, I just thought... I guess I hoped that—”

“Julian.” The sound of his name falling from Garak’s lips stopped him mid-ramble. He noticed that Garak’s hand was on his. When had that happened?

“Julian, I assure you, I’ve been interested in you in _that_ way—and in every _possible_ way—since the day we first met. I apologize for not expressing myself clearly right now, I just never expected anyone as amazing as you could ever feel something for someone like me, and it’s a bit overwhelming. Of course I’d love to go on a chocolate-eating date with you!”

They smiled at each other both looking like their wildest dreams had suddenly come true. They stood up but didn’t break contact, instead clinging to each other, arm-in-arm, as they placed their trays back in the replicator to be reclaimed and then walked the short distance to the infirmary.

When they got to the threshold, they finally let go of each other and Garak, quick as lightning, kissed Julian sweetly on the cheek. Julian was so startled that he froze completely, a stupid grin pasted across his face. When he finally remembered how to move, he spun around, wanting to kiss him back, but Garak had somehow already vanished into the bustle of the promenade. Julian sighed fondly, and vowed to sneak in a few kisses of his own during their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: <3 And they lived happily ever after, The End! <3
> 
> This is my attempt at Garashir fluff! It felt almost uncharacteristic to write about them without adding a heaping dose of angst, but I’ve seen so many good Garashir fluff fics that I knew it could be done. Hopefully I achieved acceptable levels of fluffiness without losing the spirit of Garashir! I’ve been sitting on this mostly completed draft for months but was finally motivated to edit and post it both because I experienced the ABSOLUTE PINNACLE of Garashir fluff last week in the form of Siddig and Andy’s performances of [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi)’s [“Little Achievements”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Tq8zaSObWU), and also because I wanted to work on something fluffy as a break from editing the upcoming chapters in my angstier fic [delavian chocolates (anything you desire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760212/chapters/62559535).
> 
> I guess I only write Garashir fics based around chocolate lol. I wonder why that is. *consumes unacceptable levels of chocolate on a daily basis* It’s a completely unsolvable mystery. *buys multiple cartons of chocolate ice cream as a coping mechanism* We just Don’t Know!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
